The present invention is directed to belt conveyor pulleys and in particular to wing-type pulleys. Wing pulleys are known for supporting an endless belt of a conveyor at the feed end of the conveyor, where material such as sand, gravel, or the like is deposited on the conveyor belt. Wing pulleys comprise separate radially spaced plates emanating from a central hub that define separate contact surfaces on the pulley. The contact surfaces of a wing pulley beat the underside of the conveyor belt to remove debris and direct it as well as any other material away from the pulley to prevent wear and/or damage to the conveyor belt. There is a need to improve the effectiveness of a wing pulley in expelling debris from the belt.